


You're So Extra

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki in a dress, Magic, Movie Night, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Timeline What Timeline, Wine, Winter, paper crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Loki arrives at the reader’s movie night wearing the most extravagant ball gown ever.Loki Bingo: D1 - "you so extra"
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	You're So Extra

“What time do you call this?”

Loki looked up to the dark sky, clear as he had ever seen on Midgard, and studied the stars’ position. So different to the skyline with which he had loved as a child on Asgard, the loss of the familiar systems always ignited a pang of sorrow in his chest. There was no sense in mourning the loss of his home world now, though. Not when there was returning.

So, instead, Loki simply admired the new skyline and matched the distant, swirling galaxies to the maps in his mind’s eye. A shiver ran down his spine as he turned to the moon, the natural satellite an amplifier of his power on this magic-less planet, the final component necessary for his quick calculations, and then proclaimed, “I call it just past eleven.”

You eyes flickered to your wrist as you checked the time. When you looked back to him your lips were pursed, confirmation that he was indeed correct with his estimation. You fought to maintain annoyance but Loki knew from the softness of your expression, the crinkle at the corner of your eyes and the way you shifted your weight from side to side with a gentle bounce, that you were far more amused by his observation than anything else.

“You were meant to be here hours ago. We’re already half way through the second film.”

“Perfection takes time, my dear.”

“You mean that you don’t wake up perfect?”

Loki didn’t grace that with a response. “Are you going to invite me in or am I to suffer the cold all night?”

Rolling your eyes so dramatically that Loki almost complimented the action, you stepped aside and welcomed him into your home. Considering that you risked your life every other week and allowed the U.N. to parade you around the world like some dancing monkey, your salary was apparently extremely conservative if all you could afford was this small place.

Not that he was anyone to judge, of course. New Asgard still had quite a way to go before it rivalled the grand halls of Asgard Proper and as such Loki had taken to living aboard the Commodore (after having it _deeply_ cleaned). It wasn’t quiet the luxury he was used to but it allowed him to cling to the notion of still being an intergalactic citizen, rather than a mere refugee.

Despite his initial reservations, your home was charming. There were echoes of you in every inch of the space. It was so very… You. Every piece of furniture had been specifically chosen for both its functionality and aesthetic, a perfect blend of artistry and functionality that matched your needs perfectly.

Trinkets and photographs lined the walls and surfaces, carefully placed within the chaos. He picked up the nearest frame, a moment captured in time, a glance into your life outside of the Avengers. Setting it back in its place, pointedly not mentioning how you immediately straightened it, Loki asked, “Pray tell, my dear, why you have hidden this lovely place from me until today?”

You leaned against the wall and folded your arms over your chest, uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden. “I try to keep work at The Compound.” He raised an eyebrow and you admitted, “Fine. You know that I wasn’t rich before I joined the team. I don’t have endless funds. And compared to where the others live, this hardly matches up to their lifestyle.”

“No, it does not.” The fall of your expression was imperceptible but Loki felt the change in your demeanour nonetheless. Quick to assure you, he caught your hand and said, “I believe it far surpasses the horrendous shells in which they live.”

A little of the sadness in your eyes ebbed away, and Loki deemed that a victory.

Moving forward, you asked, “May I take your cloak, my prince?”

Loki’s lips twitched with a smile. This was the moment he had been waiting for. “Indeed you may.”

Standing tall on his heels, Loki unclipped the ornate broach and removed his cloak with a dramatic flourish. Heat flushed his body as he drew on his magic to touch up the dramatic flicks above his eyes and the gentle shimmer of powdered gold on his cheeks.

He held his head high as your jaw hit the ground, wonder in your eyes as you took in his extraordinary gown. Crafted by the best seamstresses this world had to offer, metres upon metres of emerald silk were draped from his waist. Thousands of crystals adorned his waistcoat, heavy boning defined his already striking figure.

Stunned into silence, a grin slowly spread across your face and Loki released a short sigh of relief. It had been a harsh truth to learn that not all on Midgard were tolerant towards people like him but you had never once given him reason to believe that your heart was so cold and bitter. He almost felt foolish for preparing for the worst but knew you would never hold those instinctual self preservation reactions against him.

You twirled your finger in the air and he was quick to oblige with a deliberate spin to show off his entire ensemble. You reached forward to trace the golden stitches across his back, mesmerised by the detail. He too had shared a similar reaction upon first collecting the gown, its sheer magnificence igniting a quiet flicker of love for this new realm and its people.

Face to face again, you reached up and centred the gem on his necklace. It glimmered softly in the lights of your hallway, power flaring in the crystal as you woke it from its slumber. You looked up at Loki, fondness in your expression. Something else underwrote that warmth, although it took Loki a depressingly long moment to place it: pride.

Loki wet his lips, suddenly unbalanced by your reaction. “What is it?”

You shook your head, mouth curling at the corners. “You’re just so extra and it’s wonderful. I wish I was as comfortable in my own skin as you are.”

Overcome by a desire too sweet to resist, Loki cupped your face in his hands and kissed you. What he felt for you was neither love nor friendship but some wonderful combination of the two. The planets didn’t align, nor did the Earth shake beneath his feet, but it was soft and innocent and for the first time in millennia Loki felt a calm wash over his soul. You were special and he would lift you to his heights, get you to believe what he saw so naturally, even if it took the rest of your life.

“You are wonderful, my dear, and you should never allow anyone to tell you otherwise.” He wiped the dark smudge from your lips with his thumb, pleased with himself for finally finding a way to shut you up. “Now, I do believe you promised me copious amounts of alcohol and a crown.”

Shock turned to humour and you pulled a paper crown from your pocket. You reached up and balanced it on the top of his hair, the bright orange a sharp contrast to both his dress and complexion. “A prince, indeed.” You took his hand and said, “Wine’s this way. Come on.”


End file.
